1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism provided in an optical device, for correcting a trembling of a focused image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an optical device, such as a still camera or binoculars, which is provided with a mechanism for correcting a trembling of a focused image. The mechanism for correcting the trembling includes correction optical systems. The correction optical systems are driven in predetermined directions on a plane perpendicular to the optical axes of the correction optical systems, so that movement of the other optical systems of the optical device is canceled, whereby the trembling of the focused image is corrected.
However, if a trembling speed of the focused image is higher than a maximum driving speed of the correction optical systems, the correction optical systems are driven at the maximum speed in a direction which cancels the movement of the optical axes of the other optical systems. In such a situation, even if the trembling speed is slightly reduced to a speed lower than the maximum driving speed of the correction optical systems, or the focused image begins to move in an opposite direction, the correction optical systems are still driven at the maximum driving speed in the same direction. Namely, this case results in the correction optical systems being driven at a speed higher than a speed by which the correction optical systems should be driven, or in a direction opposite to a direction in which the correction optical systems should be driven. Consequently, the trembling becomes serious, and inconveniencing a user.